Flame Whipper
The Flame Whipper appeared in 2013 video game called School of Dragons. The Flame Whipper is a medium-sized Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in School of Dragons. After a surprise encounter with dragon hunters, Berk's dragon trainers have returned with a ship filled with Flame Whipper eggs, now ready to be trained by the best Vikings on campus! It was a routine patrol around the outskirts of Berk, when the dragon trainers spotted a dragon hunting ship. They immediately got into high alert and began circling the ship, it was upon closer inspection that the twins noticed the ship was filled with crates of colorful eggs, specifically Flame Whipper eggs! Immediately, they began planning how to rescue the eggs and prevent the ship from coming any closer to Berk or the School. After a few tiring hours, the dragon trainers were able to land on the ship and make sure all the eggs were safe and unharmed. Once they were sure, none of the eggs had been damaged, the dragon trainers began making their way to the School, bringing along the rescued eggs. Upon arriving at school, Astrid made her way to the Trading Post where both Hiccup and Trader Johann were conversing. After explaining the situation, Trader Johann agreed to safeguard the Stoker Class eggs until the right Viking came along. Only the bravest of Vikings will be able to train and bond with this fiery dragon as it can be quite the surprise to see a dragon seamlessly detach their tail. Don't forget its swirling explosions and swift agility to speed up in flight! Will this dragon wiggle its way into your stables? Flame Whippers come in many different color combinations, but traditional ones have yellow heads, shoulders, and sections of their tails. The rest of them is mostly blue. They have black stripes running over their body and the underneath of their wings is orange. Small spines run along their back and tails, as well as the side of their tails. The Flame Whippers are very territorial and aggressive dragons. They live in packs and are very protective of their young. If humans enter their nest, the Flame Whippers will follow them to make sure they don't represent a threat and even attack them to keep them out of their territory. On the contrary, the babies are very curious and will sometimes wander off by themselves to explore their surroundings. Powers and Abilities * Detachable & Poisonous Tail: Like a gecko, the Flame Whipper can detach its tail if it is in danger. It can do this due to a break in-between the spinal bones in its back and tail, which allow it's tail to detach on command. The tail wiggles once detached, attracting predators to it. However, the tail is filled with an acidic poison that can briefly paralyze predators, making them think twice before attacking another Flame Whipper. * Wall Climbing: The Flame Whipper is capable of walking on walls. Due to its gecko-like body, it is likely it has sticky toe-pads that allow it to stick to walls like a gecko. The Flame Whipper can even stay upside down on slippery surfaces, such as the ceiling of a cave, with little to no struggle. * Stretchable Tongue: The Flame Whipper's tongue is capable of being stretched to a decent length, which likely helps in catching food. It can also use this tongue to help aim its fire, increasing its accuracy. * Firepower: The Flame Whipper shoots swirling explosions of fire, which can be made more accurate thanks to its stretchable tongue. Unlike other dragons' fire, which tends to hit the target as one mass, a Flame Whipper's fire is lashed on. Weaknesses The Flame Whipper's poison does have an antidote, which is created by neutralizing its acidity. According to School of Dragons, 17 base droplets are necessary to undo the poison's effects. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe